


Deeds That Have Made Me

by frayadjacent



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Fanvids, Gen, POV Buffy Summers, Slayerhood, Trauma, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm wrapped in the depths of these deeds that have made me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeds That Have Made Me

[Deeds That Have Made Me](http://vimeo.com/44326068) from [Fray Adjacent](http://vimeo.com/frayadjacent) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Song** : "Furnace Room Lullaby" by Neko Case

**Vidder** : [fray-adjacent](http://frayadjacent.dreamwidth.org/)

[Download](fray-adjacent.net/vids/Fray_DeedsThatHaveMadeMe.H264.zip) (zipped H264 mov)

 

**Lyrics** :

All night, all I hear, all I hear’s your heart  
How come, how come

I twisted you over and under to take you  
The coals went so wild as they swallowed the rest  
I twisted you under and under to break you  
I just couldn’t breathe with your throne on my chest

Chorus:  
All night, all I hear, all I hear’s your heart  
How come, how come  
So far under the bed  
Into the beams you’ve gone  
I’ve gone, you’ve gone

I’m wrapped in the depths of these deeds that have made me  
I can’t bring a sound from my head though I try  
I can’t seem to find my way up from the basement  
A demon holds my place on earth ’till I die

Chorus


End file.
